The present invention relates to a thermomagnetic recording method using a laser beam to write data on a thermomagnetic recording medium, and more particularly relates to the method using a power modulated laser beam which can overwrite data without using external magnetic field modulation.
In an optomagnetic recording method or a thermomagnetic recording method, a recording medium having a magnetic thin film having perpendicular anisotropy is initialized by magnetizing the thin film beforehand in one direction perpendicular to the surface of the recording medium, and then a bit perpendicularly magnetized in a direction opposite the initial direction of magnetization by local heating of the recording medium, for example, by laser beam irradiation to record binary information.
In the optomagnetic recording method or the thermomagnetic recording method, the recorded information needs to be erased (initialization of the recording medium) prior to rewriting information, and hence it is impossible to carry out recording at a high transmission rate. Several overwrite systems, namely, recording systems not requiring such an independent erasing process preceding to rewriting, have been proposed. Among the thermomagnetic recording methods for overwriting system, prospective methods are, for example, a thermomagnetic recording method using an external magnetic field modulation in which the polarity of an external magnetic field acting on a recording medium is inverted according to an information signal, and a thermomagnetic recording method of a two-head system employing an erasing head initialize the medium prior to recording in addition to a recording head. In the thermomagnetic recording method of an external magnetic field modulation system, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication (Kokai) No. 60-48806, to record information on an amorphous ferrimagnetic thin film recording medium having an easy direction of magnetization perpendicular to the surface of the thin film, a magnetic field of a polarity corresponding to an input digital signal is applied to a region on the recording medium to be irradiated by a heating beam.
However, high-speed recording at a high information transmission rate by the thermomagnetic recording method of an external magnetic field modulation system requires an electromagnet capable of operating at a very high frequency on the order of megahertz (MHz). It is difficult to make such an electromagnet. Even if such an electromagnet is available, such an electromagnet is not capable of practical application due to its high power consumption rate and high heat generation. The thermomagnetic recording method of a two-head system has disadvantages that an additional head is necessary, the two heads must be spaced apart, load on the driving system increases to deteriorate the economic effect, and the apparatus is not suitable for mass production.